1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting board on which an electronic component, such as an imaging device including a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device, a light-emitting device including a light emitting diode (LED), and an integrated circuit, is mounted, and to an electronic device and an electronic module.
2. Description of the Background
An electronic component mounting board including a wiring board formed from insulating layers is known. An electronic device incorporating such an electronic component mounting board and an electronic component mounted on the mounting board is also known (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-312471).
The electronic component mounting board may have shield cases covering electronic components or electronic parts to reduce electromagnetic noise. Such shield cases allow excess gaps between the cases, and may upsize the electronic device.